Play it Again
by CrazyCountryGirl12
Summary: Emmett has someone he wants Jasper to meet. Bars, slow dancing, and star gazing is what brings two people together. Based off of Luke Bryan's song - Play it Again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I redid this. I just could not stand the original one I wrote. It had a lot of inconsistencies and grammar mistakes. Here's the new one. I do not own Twilight, or Luke Bryan's song Play it Again. **

**Also if you want to read the original one, it's on the next page. **

"Come on Jasper! I want you to meet my little sister!" Emmitt McCarthy called in his overly loud voice.

Jasper had let his friends Emmett drag him to the local bar and was now sorely regretting it. It was too loud and there were too many people.

"I'm coming." He muttered a scowl on his face. Looking around he noticed they were heading towards a small girl with Emmett's dark curly hair. They reached her and Emmett pulled her into his huge arms.

"Er…Emmy? Can't…Breathe." She gasped out as he squeezed her.

"Belly Bear! I missed you!" The dark haired man shouted laughing loudly when a light pink slipped over her face.

"Bella, I want you to meet my friend Jasper." He said pointing to the blonde.

"It's lovely to meet you." She said timidly, the complete opposite of her older brother.

At least that's what he thought, until her small hand tugged at his larger one, and shouted "Come on! I want to dance."

_She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance  
>'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand<em>

He was speechless as he was led through the crowded bar and near the stage. A slow song was playing and he thought he faintly recognized it. He gripped her small waist and she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I love this song." She smile and he was glad he helped make it.

"I do too." He found himself agreeing, and vowed to learn it on his guitar.

**Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break **

Jasper was now driving the small girl home; her brother had taken off earlier in the evening. They sat in his car in front of her house. Neither wanted to move, and both wanted to hear the one song again. Jasper fidgeted with the radio, hoping it would come on. He couldn't believe his luck when the familiar song spilled from the speakers. Bella's face lighted it up, and he thought there was nothing prettier.

_We were sittin' in the drive in my truck__  
>Before I walked her to the door<br>I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM too  
>But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove<br>Man, you should have seen her light up_

"Wanna dance?" He asked, smiling like a fool when she said yes. They both stepped outside and into the headlights. He rested his hands on her waist and she gently laid head on his chest. They swayed and twirled until it slowly trickled down to the very last lyric. She very gently laid a kiss on the corner of his mouth and ran off into the house.

**Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line**

It had been several weeks and Jasper and Bella now a couple. That Friday night they were lying under the stars, when Jasper pulled something out from under the blanket. The dark headed girl smiled softly at the sight of his guitar, and laid her head against his shoulder. Jasper strummed the cords to the song they both loved.

_The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars__  
>You should have seen her smile when I broke out my guitar<em>

She sighed, and he fell even more in love with her.

"Jasper, can you please play it again?" She asked, her voice soft. He nodded and began to strum once more.

_Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again  
>Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again<em>

The two fell asleep under the stars and dreamt of the song that forever changed their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hey guys! I know this isn't my best. Sorry about that. :) I just had to get this out of my head. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or Luke Bryan's song Play It Again**

The sun was a fading rose color. It made Jasper sigh. He had nothing to do tonight so he had let his friends Peter and Charlotte drag him to the old drive in theater. He was starting to regret the decision as he watched the overly perky blond skip ahead.

"Look there's Emmett and Garret!" She pointed to they're other friends and quickly went o greet them, Peter following not long after. Jasper lagged behind, not really in the mood to be social.

"Hey Jasper." His cousin Rosalie greeted him with a hug. He just nodded, his mind wandering. He was thinking about Maria, his girlfriend, well ex girlfriend.

"Come on, man! Cheer up!" Emmett yelled as he clapped on the shoulder, "My sister is here from college, I want you to mee-" He was cut off as someone turned up the music.

"Emmett! Let's dance!" Rosalie yelled, pulling said man into the crowd. Not soon after he felt a small tug at his hand, pulling him into the crowd also. "Come on! I wanna dance!" A small brunette with coffee colored eyes, told him.

_She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance__  
><em>_'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand_

"You looked lonely." She blurted out, then blushed and stammered "Sorry if you didn't want to dance. It's just..This is my favorite song...And...Um..."

"Don't apologize. It's my pleasure." He smiled cutting her off, then twirled her to the last of the song.

"Thank you." She gave a shy smile and gently kissed him on the cheek, then ran off.

_Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out__  
><em>_And she gave me a kiss_

Jasper stood there in a daze until Charlotte came up and poked him in the cheek.

"Anybody in there?" She laughed at his startled look. Shaking her head, she pulled him along. "Come on, it's time to go."

"Come on you stupid car!" Bella yelled. Her car had broken down. Her phone was dead. She was in the middle of nowhere. It was about to rain and she was also kind of scared. The dark was not her thing. She was suppose to meet her brother Emmett, at his house. Of course luck was never on her side, and things like this always happened. Headlights suddenly shined right on her, and the truck they belonged too pulled over.

"Don't kill me!" She shrieked, hoping it wasn't a serial killer or a psychopath.

"Wasn't panning on it." A honey blond head poked out the window. "Do you need some help?" Jasper asked recognizing the small woman he had danced with.

"Please?" She mumbled, embarrassed at her outburst. Jasper opened his truck door and got out, walking to the front of her old truck. "I don't think I can fix this." He said slowly assessing it a bit more. I have a friend who can though. It'll have to wait until the morning though." He told her.

"Oh...um...thanks..." She smiled a little, "If it's not too much do you think you can drive me somewhere?"

"It'd be my pleasure." Jasper smiled, his heart swelling at her hopeful gaze. He opened the door for her loving the way she blushed at the innocent gesture. "Thank you." He just nodded and started the truck. When he did the radio popped on playing the same song from earlier. Her face lit up and she exclaimed "Oh my god! I love this song! I've been waiting for it to come on again all night!" Then timidly asked, "Wanna dance?"

_I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM too__  
><em>_But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove__  
><em>_Man, you should have seen her light up___

_She was like, oh my God, this is my song__  
><em>_We've been listenin' to the radio all night long__  
><em>_I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is__  
><em>_She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance_

They swayed lightly in the headlights "You know I never got your name." Jasper whispered, not wanting to interrupt the quiet atmosphere.

"Bella. Bella McCarthy." She said softly, her eyes closing as she listened to the music.

"Emmett's sister?" He asked, astonished.

Her eyes popped open, "Yes... Let me guess...Your Jasper Whitlock?" He nodded. Bella was thoughtful for a moment, then burst out into a fit of laughs.

"What?" He asked stunned. Then thought about something Charlotte had said earlier. He hadn't been paying much attention, but now it made a lot more sense.

"_You'll get over Maria real soon. Trust me." She smirked then skipped of in search for Peter._

"Charlotte!" The pair both exclaimed. "I bet she did this to my truck." Bella laughed.

"She did tell me to go this way to get to Emmett's house..."

"I think she tried to set us up."

"I think so too..."

_3 years later _

"I knew they would be together." Charlotte smirked as she watched her now best friend sooth her's and Jasper's newborn daughter.

"Elliot! Stop running in the house!" Bella shouted at her five year old son, oblivious to Charlotte watching on.

"Jasper?" She called, "Can you take Elliot over to Peter and Charlotte's house? He's suppose to be having a sleepover with Justin!"

"No need." Charlotte smiled and picked up Elliot, "I'm here, I figured it would be easier."

"Thanks Char." She smiled and practically collapsed on the couch.

Later that night Bella laid in bed with Jasper, who was now her husband and thought about how it all started. Her favorite song. "Jasper? Can you pay it again?" She asked quietly, watching as he fiddled with his guitar.

_You should have seen her smile when I broke out my guitar_

Her smile lit up the whole room. _  
><em>


End file.
